That Smile of His
by Star Guardian46
Summary: AU. All of the times Annabeth thinks of Percy's smile. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Well this is my first PJO fanfic in a while... My first one-shot in a while too... Hi...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **We were SEVEN.**

"Percy! Give it back!" I shouted after the green-eyed boy. He'd stolen my book _again._

"Not a chance Wise Girl!" he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

We were sitting on the swing set in my backyard. Percy had been trying to get my attention. After failing, he decided to take my book instead. Now, I was chasing him in an effort to get it back.

Finally, I managed to get about an arm's length away from him. I gained some speed so I was even closer. Then...

I pushed him.

He fell to the ground, dropping my book in the process.

I turned to him, "Not a chance, huh?" I taunted.

"Just help me up. Please." he said, stretching the E.

"Fine. Only because you look so helpless." I sighed.

I reached my hand out to grab his. He pulled me down with him. Green met grey as I glared at him.

'That smile of his...'

* * *

 **We were ELEVEN.**

"There you are!" I shouted at the boy sitting at the very top of the jungle-gym. I still had my backpack on as I had gone straight to Percy's house after school.

"Yeah, here I am..." he trailed off in a sullen tone. I got closer and realized something: Percy didn't look like Percy.

His hair looked more messed up than usual.

His eyes were slightly red, like he'd been crying but had stopped a long time ago. They'd also lost their brightness.

His expression was an attempt at being emotionless. It wasn't necessarily a good attempt, as you could see he was upset about something. I didn't know what yet, but I was going to find out.

I climbed to the top of the jungle-gym to sit next to him. He didn't react. He just stared across the playground at nothing. 'Okay, there is definitely something wrong here. Maybe Smelly Gabe again?'

"What's wrong Percy?" I asked in a concerned voice.

He hesitated for a moment and the spoke, "My mom's gonna send me to boarding school. This place called Yancy Academy. It's supposed to be better environment for me."

There was silence. Percy didn't say anything and I felt like I couldn't. We stayed there, on the top of the jungle-gym, staring off into the distance.

Finally, after what seemed like hours I said, "You can always come visit right? It won't be so bad."

The boy cracked a half-hearted smile, "I guess not."

"Exactly Seaweed Brain. Now stop being so gloomy."

"Gloomy?! I'm one of the happiest people I know!"

"Prove it."

"I will!"

The previously dreary boy was smiling fully. It was like the entire world brightened up when he did that.

'That smile of his...'

* * *

 **We were SIXTEEN.**

I watched with slight jealousy as _another_ girl sat on a park bench and flirted with my best friend. To me it was impossible how many girls took an interest in the Seaweed Brain... Well, not _that_ impossible.

Over the years, Percy started growing into his looks. With the combination of a swimmer's body, perfectly messy, jet-black hair, and sea-green eyes that you could get lost in. It didn't help that we'd kissed once the year before during a game of spin the bottle.

Now, I watched as the same girl who was flirting with him walked away fuming. It was so funny it was almost sad. The raven-haired boy was too oblivious for his own good. Any girl (And the occasional guy) who was daring enough to try to seduce the him was basically out of luck. In the years that I'd known him, he hadn't taken interest in anyone romantically except a small crush one summer on a girl named Calypso and... his current girlfriend: Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel had fiery red hair and green eyes that were full of life. You never knew what was coming with her. I knew for sure she was one of the most impulsive people I had ever met. Most of the time, she was wearing something splattered with paint. She was an artist, and a good one at that. When she wasn't painting she was protesting. Rachel's father owned a huge company that did a lot of deforestation. Her father didn't seem to care, but Rachel however was passionate about the environment. She did everything in her power to prevent companies like her father's from harming the rain-forests or other wildlife. She also didn't fit the rich kid stereotype. She was _perfect_.

I jumped out of my thoughts Rachel herself appeared and made her way over to the raven-haired boy. Percy smiled widely and hugged her. She hugged him back. I had to admit: They worked. I really, _really,_ _hated_ to admit it, but they worked.

Moments later, I completely through that statement out the window. Moments later, Perseus Jackson sat on that park bench alone. He sat there with red, tear-filled eyes. The girl who he'd loved _so much_ had broken his heart. I wanted to hate Rachel. I'd wanted to hate her since Percy had first told me about his crush on her. I couldn't. I couldn't because she was Rachel, funny, quirky, kind-hearted, Rachel. She was my friend. Then again, maybe I didn't want to hate Rachel. Maybe I just wanted to bring back...

 _That smile of his..._

* * *

 **We were SEVENTEEN.**

Percy pulled me into his arms. It was most likely meant as a friendly hug, but I couldn't stop myself from blushing. We were both, along with everyone else in the room, smiling like madmen. Why wouldn't we? Who doesn't smile right after they've graduated?

It had been a long, treacherous, journey. We'd pulled many all-nighters; me helping the Seaweed Brain I call my best friend. Then there was Percy and Rachel's breakup. It had taken weeks before Percy was back to his old self. The two of them were still friends which was nice. I didn't want to choose between the two.

Last, but most certainly not least, my gigantic, only hidden from the green-eyed boy himself, crush on Percy. I could feel my heart flutter every time I saw him. I could feel my heart ache every time I realized we weren't together, and we wouldn't ever be together. 'We're going to different places. It's better this way. You'll move on eventually.'

I thought of the sliver of hope I had for a romantic relationship with my best friend. Rachel pulled me aside the day after she broke up with Percy. She'd said she'd seen the way I looked at him and... a _nd the way he'd looked at me._ She'd said that she couldn't be in a relationship like that. I couldn't see it. There was no way he felt the same way I did. The odds were _not_ in my favor.

Percy started to say something, "I-" I looked up at Percy, into his beautiful sea-green eyes. Then, I did the unthinkable. I went completely against the odds. I did what I'd wanted to do for two years straight. I smashed my lips to his. Percy put his arms around my waist. It registered that I was kissing my best friend, and he was kissing back. We pulled away and I was face-to-face with a smiling Percy Jackson.

'That smile of his.'

* * *

 **We were TWENTY-TWO.**

I gazed in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. I wanted to look perfect. I wanted everything to be perfect: It was my wedding day.

I was wearing a beautiful white dress and my mother's owl earrings. My hair was in an up-style. All of my bridesmaids had told me that I looked amazing. Knowing me, that didn't exactly help. I was still a nervous wreck. I kept fiddling with my dress, hair, and jewelry until my maid of honor, who just happened to be Percy's cousin Thalia, threatened to tie both of my hands to a chair. That left me to examine my flaws in the mirror.

I kept up this process until I was told that it was time.

My father walked me down the aisle. As we went, I glanced around seeing my friends and family... who were all basically crazy. I saw my mother, Athena, who was as far away as she could be from Percy's father, Poseidon, as possible. The two couldn't stand each other. There was Sally, Percy's mother, who was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. Percy's stepfather, Paul, was next to Sally. My stepmother and half-brothers were there as well. I realized that this wasn't going to be a storybook wedding. It couldn't be with our friends and family.

Then, I looked forward. Directly in front of me was my soon-to-be husband. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo and untamed hair. He was smiling from ear-to-ear. I was smiling just a little wider from seeing it.

'I love that smile of his...'

* * *

 **A/N: You have no clue how long that took... Anyway! I hope you liked it!**

 **And I know you probably get this a lot but PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean the world- whatever it's late. I'm gonna go to bed.**

 **-Star Guardian46 signing off.**


End file.
